Harry and the United Wizards Society
by Lolivik
Summary: This story is about Harry's sixth and terryfying year at Hogwarts. The war is about to start and Harry is struggleing with new nightmares, creatures, and desires. What will he do in these numb times?Will he defeat Voldemort by himself?
1. Leaving the Dursley's

Spending the summer with the Dursley's isn't quite amazing, well, everybody knows that. Luckily for Harry is that he wasn't put to work as much as he used to, after all Harry's uncle and aunt were threaten by the members from the Order, so whenever Harry wanted to complain, Lupin, Moody, or Tonks., came at 4th Privet Drive and could make a huge scandal, not very nice to the Dursley's who lives in a complete order. Harry was laying outisde in the grass, thinking on Dudley's face when he saw that Dementor last year., he giggled a bit , and was satisfied in a way that he was never going to bother Harry again…..

-What are you doing boy? Get inside! I don't want any more of those Demen….uhmm,..things walking around the street! Said frustrated uncle Vernon, behind the front door. Harry, didn't know what else to do so, he went back in the house, into his room, quiet and bored. He sat on his bed, writing a letter to Ron, he needed to know what was going on at old Sirius's house .

_Dear Ron,_

_I am extremly bored right know, do'no what to do……last years at the Dursleys were different, now, they don't really pay any attention to me , because they are scared of what might could happnen….Well, I am not concern about their feelings at all, I was just wondering what is going up there, I know that Ginny became a Prefect, good for her! How is Hermione? I haven't received any news from her lately, did you? I can't believe how long it took to pass a month, I can't wait to see you and your family, and get back to Hogwarts!_

_So, this is were I end my incredibly short letter,_

_Harry._

He happily put the letter in the envelope and give it to Hedwig, sending her at the Order's mansion. He watched how his beautiful white owl, took off in the endless sky, until she disappeared. He now, was thinking at what happened at the Department of Mysteries, his nightmare's didn't stop; every night the scene when Sirius died, came back to him over and over again, making him felt extremely guilty and sad. He got used to this, and didn't want to talk about it with nobody, allthough he felt lonely and thought he might never be happy again.

Soon after he woke up the next day, he saw Hedwig, looking at him from the window, waiting to open it so that she could come in. She was carring an envelope. It was from Ron. Harry excited opened it and read the letter silently.

_Hey Harry,_

_I am sorry that you are so bored , but guess what? I told about your ….well, condition, to my mother and father, and they agreed to bring you here quickly as possible! They were talking about when to take you from that nasty house for days now, and looks like this is a great opportunity! So pack your luggages, mom already send a letter to you uncle and aunt earlier this morning, telling them that you would be staying with us for the rest of the summer. Lupin and Moody will come to get you this afternoon, so, we all be very excited to see you! We have a lot to talk to you! Oh…Hermione is already here, she spent her last two weeks , in the mountains, somewhere, so she was to busy to wrote to us ._

_See you soon!_

_Ron._

When Harry finished to read his letter, a smile settled on his face , making him fell much better, knowing that he would spend the rest of his summer with his best friends! He already finished up his luggages, now he was wondering if his uncleread the letter Ms Weasley send to him.

He went downstairs in the kitchen; the family was eating the breakfast, silently. Harry noticed that uncel Vernon had a letter next to him on the table. He looked at him with his small and evil eyes, and order to Harry to sit down.

-So, he said calmly, eating his soup, have you pakced up all your… things?

You mean, you let me go? Alltough he didn't cared about his answer, he was going thereno matter what, he asked the question politelly as possible.

Uncle Vernon said nothing, he just gave Harry a look sord of :'' Are you stupid?'' But then aunt Petunia answered with a little concern voice:

What? Do you think that we want to keep you here? What use can you do? She knew she made a promisse to Dumbledore, she knew that only in her house Harry would be safe, but like she said he wasn't usefulin that house, so he might be going somewhere were he could be happy.

Uhm, ok, replied Harry pleased, but he didn't want to show that.

The next hours seemed to Harry that passed so slow, he was eager, was wondering when were Lupin and Moody going to show up. He waited on the stairs, looking anxious on the window, and suddenly he sau two siluettes landig in front of the house. IT WAS THEM! Harry was extremly happy! He went to the door, smiling he opened it, and saw Lupins warm and soft face, smiling gently at Harry. The he saw next to Lupin ,Moody's peevish expresion.

Hy there Harry! So good to see you! Said Lupin.

Hello, Mr Potter, said politely Moody

Uhm, hello said Harry to both of them , behaving his wild temper.

Where is your uncle and aunt ,I would like to see them, said Lupin.

Before Harry could answer, uncel Vernon, aunt Petunia along with Dudlley, stand behind Harry with cold looks on their faces.

Here we are! Said uncle Vernon tense. He knew that if he raised his voice louder that it should be, something bad was going to happen to him.

Ah! I see! Well, I am glad that you agreed to let Harry spend the rst of his vacation with his FRIENDS! He said , with the same thought that Harry was having earlier at breakfast. This made Harry to laugh a bit , but he managed to controle it.

Yes well, of you go then, you won't want to be late, said uncle Vernon more tense than ever.

Ok, then, Mr Potter, lets go! demande Moody.

And within a moment they were o their brooms flying to the Headquarters of the Order. This made Harry feel so good! He had never flew since Umbridge cut him of the Quidditch team.

They arrived at old Sirius's house, thing that gived Harry a lot of shivers, remembering Sirius's warm face. He didn't knew why but he expected for a moment that he might opened the door and welcome them cheerfully. It was Ron's face that he first saw. Suddenly that red haired boy cheered him up, and give him a hug. The Ms Waesley came along giving Harry ,a long, and maybe a too tight hug, so that he actually couldn't breathe.

MOM! He can't breathe!yelled Ron.

Sorry, it's just I've missed him, she said letting him go , with her eyes wet.

It's okay …,Harry replied, emotioned.

He was shoked to see that so many people were glad to see him, alltough it wasn't for the first time.

They sat and talked about that month that just pass, at dinner. Hermione said the she went to the Alpes, and show them photos, wich were fantastic! Ginny was the one who was the most impressed. Tonks was there too, talkin about how she played jokes upon everybody in the house. Strangely, no one talked about Sirius, maybe because they didn't want to ruin Harry' disposition. They all knew that all Sirius want was Harry's hapiness.

They all woke up, and had a very early breakfast, Harry , Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, were still on the table , discusing about The DailyProphet.

Well, there's nothing much written about Voldemort, except that people are all alarmed, thay might think is could start a new war.

So, do you think the same? Asked Ron a bit alarmed himself.

I do' no, everything is possible, but lets remain calm, we have the members of the Order to protect us from the evil, replied Hermione, appeared calm, but nervous as well.

Ginny was looking at the table, hypnotised, without a specifficaly expresion.

Ginny? What is it? Asked Harry raising his eyebrown, searching for Ginny's look.

Uhm? What? Nothing, I was just thinking at Bellatrix, and…uhm.. never mind… shesaid stuttering, and rose from the table.She didn't want to talk about Sirius in front of Harry, she didn't want to hurt him more than he already is, so she kept all of this to her.

What's with her? Asked Harry,Ron and Hermy.

I do 'no…..she's been like this all summer, well, most ofthe time…..she didn't want to talk about this, and appearently niether this time….. maybe she needs somebody more close to her then she could probably recognised herself. The Ron gave Harry a weird look telling something like:'' It's you that she needs to talk to''. Hermione roled her eyes and rose from the table and went outside. They both looked at eachother suspiciouslly.

-Hey, look it's Errol! Said Ron, looking at the old brown and clumsy owl. She had some letters in her beak. Ron took them, there were tree. One for him, one for Harry, and one for Hermione…

Hey! It's the …the…exams! Said Ron alarmed, a bit afraid. HERMIONEEE! Come heereee! He yelled.

What's going on?she entered the door so quiclky that Harry bearly even noticed.

LOOK!

Oh, Ron, you're so, dramatic……WHAT? I've got a ''Remarcable'' at Potions?

Speaking of dramatism…said Ron in a way that only Harry could hear him.

That's good isn't it? Me and Harry got the same!

Well, no! I thought I'll take a O.E. ( over expectations)..daim you Snape!

Harry looked at Ron puzzled….he then took at her results, and man, he was shocked!

Oh , my! You've got O.E. at most of your exams!

It was to be expected from her…after all, she was a know-it-all…..

Well, looks like we aren't going to take no more Divination classes, said Harry looking at Ron, a bit glad. It seems we don't have The –Inner –Eye. He said, imitating Trelawney's whispering voice. All of them laugh out loud, making Ginny come down from her room.

Whats so funny? She asked curious. Then when she found out she started laughing, and saw Rons' , Hermy's and Harry's results. Well! Congratiulations to you all! She said loud and clear happy for them! Soon, Ms Weasley came in the room, and saw Ron's results.

Oh, Ron I'm, so proud of you, even though you have a AC at Astronomy, is still a good grade! She said with tears in her eyes.

In the evening they all celebrated this event, then Lupin took a speech about Harry;'s career, if he choses to be an Auror, he said that he would suport Harry trough all the challenges. Harry was touched at this, and said a shy ''thank you'', followed by a little smile.

That night was great to Harry, he felt so amazing, and couldn't think at nothing else, except at his results that he made him felt so proud .


	2. A fearfully light

To Harry, that summer , after his 5th year at Hogwarts, turned out to be nice, after all the bad things that happened to him,Sirius's death, facing Voldemort once again, founding out about the Prophecy, that it may be possible that one day he could die…..well all of this seem to go away for a while when he wasn't alone.

As he was playing along with Ron, Quidditch , outside, Ginny was lying on the porch one day and thought about the moment when Harry saved her life in her first year,….then she thought about how the years just went on and on, and she found out that she became a Prefect. Her family was so proud! But suddenly her mind was getting darker as she remembered what just happened months ago…..fighting the Death Eaters in the Departement of Mysteries it isn't something that you can forget easy…and Ginny , being sensetive and all, couldn't think of something else….She felt so badly when this memory started to catch life in front of her eyes, hearing voices, and seeing the shadows… her heart was beating so fast and …..

-NOOO! She suddenly yeled in that huge silent from outside. She put her head into her arms, looking at the grass with her mouth opened. Harry was first who come to her, worried asking what happened.When she saw him she felt frightened of something….she was concern about his destiny…for some weird raison. Ron and Hermione cam along the same worried as Harry. She calmed down a bit, but she rose from the porch and run in her room, saying to them that she was fine.

-What's gone into her? Asked Ron perplexed.

-I don't know, said Harry still looking at the direction Ginny took, with his eyebrowns raised…

Ms Weasley came in the room and said to Ron that dinner was ready. As Ron afirmed from his head, Harry said that he would call Ginny, so he did. He knocked at her door and came in when Ginny's voice was made heared. Ginny was looking at the window so thoughtful, on her pink , favorite chair. Harry sat in front of her asking what just happened earlier.

It's amazing how one person's life is taken so quickly..she said without thinking at Harry's question, still looking at the window.

Yeah …it is….said Harry, thinking at Sirius…….Look , uhm, -he continued- Ms Weasley said that dinner is ready, and we should probably go down……..But Ginny did't answered. Harry aproached to the hypnotised girl, she felt so calm,like she was sleeping…

Gin? He asked, trying to make her look at him, when she startled.

Oh, what? She replied as if she was awaken from a dream..She looked in Harry's eyes and felt so bad for him….No, I'm fine…Lets go down, I'm starving, she replied cheerful, like nothing just happened. Although Ginny said what she said, Harry knew that something was bothering her, especially when she said that weird thing about Sirius…..

The dinner go well as usual, nothing weird or awkward. Mr Weasley came from the Minister, talking about Cornelius Fudge, about the problems that were going on over there.

Hey, dad, what does Fudge, says about uhm…You-Know-Who , anyway? Asked Ron, drinking his limonade.

Well, he is scared, and revolt in the same time…everything to him seems a mess, and he shatters everything; he even locked himself in his office for a hole day; guess is been one of those days when he was frightened and helpless! Everybody is stressed out, why , even some others functionairs want to replace him….

Replace him? Said Harry amazed.

Yes , he doesn't seem capable of anything… replied Mr Weasley, with a satisfied voice; he was actually glad about the functionars decision…

-But with whom they want to replace him? What if he is a jurke? Yeled Mrs Weasley.

-Don't worry dear , it isn't for sure..no rush….. said again , calmly, Mr Weasley.

Ginny sleeped so good in that night, that she woke up a bit latter than usualy…so she missed breakfast, but she went outside when her mother screamed at her….she didn't said anything , just rolled her eyes. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, she felt that nothing could go wrong.

-Hy , Gin! Said Ron and Harry in chorus….they were cleaning the garden, along with Hermione, so funny was to her that her mother put them working even in holidays. Want to help us? Said a bit of bosy, Hermy.

-Hy guys! She giggled and said :….mmm… no thanx, I do not feel like searching for gnoms this time…..

-Hm! Well thanx a lot! Replied with indignation Hermione, and continued her work.

Ginny wanted to take a walk, so she did, but she heard a voice behind her.

-Hey Gin! Mind if I walk with you? It was Harry , and since she heard his voice she began to shiver.

-Not at all, but have you finished with the garden?

-Well, not exactly, I felt living the two of them alone…They just went on and on about many little things…I wasn't in the conversation, so….

Aham , ok , she said, smiling. Hey , what did Dudley said about that Dementor, anyway?

Oh, - he giggled- he thinks I did that , and now he is so scared to be alone with me.. he just makes his big tennis eyes, and that fat face of him turns white, he's so hillarious! They both laughed.., it was quite funny, but what can you expect from Dudley's logic?

Well, soon the school starts, I wonder what new teacher we have for DADA.

Yeah , mee to, I wish it could be Lupin again, he was great! He said excited..

Yeah, but don't forget he is a werewolf, it may be a little dangerous, she said calmly.

Right, I have forgotten, silly me! ….he giggled a bit disappointed.

Suddenly , something attracted both their attention.;…….it was something sparkling in front of them, far, in the middle of the road…

What is that? Harry asked

I don't know….I have a bad feeling about this….Ginny said a bit nervous.

And within a moment, that light started to approach them faster and faster….

Is it me or that….Ginny said but didn't manage to finish ,.. when Harry grabed her arm ;

RUN! Harry said to Ginny, and both started to run back to the house, chased by that strange light.

Hey! Whats the matter with you two? Asked Ron perplexed.

Shut up and get in the house! Harry screamed at him.

What's going on? Asked Hermione curious, entering the house.

LOOK! said Ginny! It's coming!

What's coming? Heve you gone crazy? Ron asked still perplexed.

The light was so dazzling, that Ginny had to close her eyes, and put her head into her arms.A moment later Harry was on the floor, unsconciouness; then he opened his eyes and saw Ron, Hermy, and Ginny, above him.

What happened? He said as he was trying to get on his feet.

I was hoping that you could tell us…you…and Ginny….. replied Hermione.

What? OH! The light! Didn't you saw it?It chase me and Ginny on the road , back to the house, then…..it became si brighter, and, now….I am here….

Harry saw the look at his two mates and understood that they haven't saw anything.

You mean, you didn't saw it? He asked worried both of them..

All we saw, was you and Gin running and screaming on the road like two lunatics! Said Ron a little bit irrtated.

But it's true! Shattered Ginny, I saw it too! It was scary…but how come you didn't saw it?

There was a moment of silence…then Harry brocked off.

How come you didn't fainted Gin?

I closed my eyes, I thought I was going to blind…, then it just dissapeared.

Have you two gone crazy? Asked Ron , mad

Both in the same time? Said Hermione angrily. I don't think so………something is going on, in the muggle world….it isn't a good sign…she continued, turnig white… All of them were worried, ……Fear was all around them.

Kids? What is it? You seem so horryfied! Asked Ms Weasley.

On no, mum, everything is allright.;although it wasn't like that.

What was that light? Maybe a curse, a spell, or an illusion.Everyone was quiet at dinner..so…awkward quite. Ginny was in her room and felted that shee needed to talk to someone, and Harry was the first person she thought of. She walked to his room, and saw him on the bed looking at the seeling; then she came in.

Hy Harry! She doubtful said.

Oh, hello Gin! He rose, and gave her space to sat on the edge of his bed

What do you think was that….that thing……

I don't know…but it's strange how only we can see it…

Harry, then she looked in his eyes, I'm scared!

Hey, it's alright…we'll talk to Dumbledore at school, okay, he tried to calm her, and she felt much better…she felt safe when he was arround didn't know exactly why…

Oky….so..uhmmm, good night! She finaly said to him

Good night! He bearly replied, and gave her a little smile….it gave Ginny a lot of shivers.


	3. Voldemort's signs

The next day they had to go to Diagon Alley escorted by Lupin, Tonks, and Moody, 'cause as they said they could be in danger. Ginny and Harry told them in private, about the light, but they were mostly surprised why can only Gin and Harry could see it, rather then the light herself.

Arrived at The Diagon Alley, Harry , Ron, and Hermione went to Flourish and Blots to purchase their six-yeared books when they saw Draco, talking with an older man, with a feroces look, and it was not his father.He was at Azkaban , along with the others Death Eaters.

Is he still going at Hogwarts? Ron asked Harry and Hermione, in a corner, near Draco. You know, with his dad at Azkaban and everything….

Gee, I don't know…guess wi'll find out at school…said Hermione ironic.

He doesn't diserve to go back to school!replied angrily Harry.After all, he may became like his daddy! Said a bit sarcastic. What? Don't you think so? He said louder when he saw their two quiet faces.

Well, well, what do we have here? It was Draco, standing behind Harry..

Harry turned around, and saw his evil face , staring at them, with dezgust.

What do you want ,Malfoy, said Harry with anger and loud and clkear so that everybody from the store could here them.

I suposse your are satisfied what you made Fudge and Dumbledore did after that ….little fight in the Departement of Mysteries….

What the Hell are you talking about? I did only what had to be done….

..Yes yes, clean the mess, right? He said sarcasticly., but still evil.

Harry looked at him, for a few seconds….Hermione and Ron sense de tension that was between them…Harry realized he didn't needed to argue with Malfoy, in fact his enemy said what needed to be said…the true.

-Right! Repeted Harry loud and clear….he looked once more in Draco's eyes, and saw that he was intimidated…he laugh inside of him, he felt extremly satisfied knowing that he maid Draco shut up his dirrty mouth.

He left with Ron and Hermione walking behind him.

Well, that was interesting….you nearly punch him! Said Ron enthusiastyck..

He didn't needed to do that, Ron…said bosy Hermione, it was quite obvious that the conversation was finished, but you who are dying of thurst of action, is thinking about the bad and dangerous parts of the situation!

Excuse me, little mis-Know-It-All! Dangerous was when we had to fight horrible things, not theese ….theese..uhmm….he said upset, but losted in the words

Brats! Completed Hermione, still arogant.

They continue to argue as usually, but Harry didn't listen to them, he wanted to escape from those horrible memories….

They finally all met and went back home with all of the supplies.

Come on Ginny, Hermione, WAKE UP! Breakfast is ready! Mrs Weasley shoutteredrough the house, waking everybody up.It was 8:30, so early, but as mom's Ron said, the train leaves at 11:00 and they had to be ready…..and didn't had time to stay in bed. They arrived at the station; Lupin , Tonks, and Moody helped The Weasleys to put the luggages in the train, at the same time the kids looked at them from the window. Fred and George were them too, to say goodbye…they are now busy with their….hm…bussines in Hogsmeade….

Hey , Fred, how is the bussines going, said quietly Harry.

Oh, it's great! We have a lot of goddies, and people like them! He response.

You should come and visit us! Said George.

Of course we will, said Ron and Ginny in chorus, cheerful.

Hey, guys, said Lupin to Ginny and Harry, if you say anything weird, do not ezitate to say to us or Dumbledore, he has the answers to everything.

Ok, we will, said Harry hopefully.

So looong! Said all of them from the peron, as the train started to move.

As they werein the train , they met Neville, Seamus, Colin, from Ginny's class, and Cho…Ginny felt strange when she saw here, she felt angry knowing that she used Harry only to find out more about Cedric's death. She looked at Harry , but he didn't pay any attention to Cho..the time when he tried to win her affection seemed to be ages ago.

They arrived at Hogwarts, finally, Harry couldn't believe how much he missed that castle…He felt good knowing to be there again. The next thing he knwe he was in the carrages , that drove them to the castle, pulled by Thestrals, imaginary beeings, those , skeleton horses, with dragon skin and wings, he remembered the time he flew to fight every's wizard nightmare.

The night was excitig! He saw all those familiar and happy faces that just cheer him up! He sat all nigfht catching up witch Seamus , Dean, Neville, and Ron , making jokes, as if like the Evil, haven't been returned.

He woke up early and took a fast breakfast and drag Ginny to Dumbledore's office immediately.

Hey, slow down! She said, but Harry didn't listened.

Dumbledore's office was huge, fulled with paintings of great wizards, moving around, visiting eah other.He remembered that last time he was here, he had a nervous break-down, because of Sirius death and found out about the Prophecy.

I know why you came here, a voice said , beyond a shelft, and then a siluete came gently toi to them. They both saw Dumbledore's gently eyes, and Ginny felt amazed of his wisdom. Harry was still nervous and flowting.

What's going on? Hary asked without any polite. He had a fight witch Dumbledore although he was so calm back then; knowing that he hide a secret from him for such a long time, maybe that is why he didn't want to talk polite with him.

You both saw the light…and Harry fainted….but you didn't…..he looked at Ginny, then back at Harry. Tell me , Harry, did you felt or saw anything when you fainted? Harry was looking at the floor concentrating

Yes….sord of….All my memories with Voldemort appear in front of my eyes, my parents,…Riddle…..Death Eaters…..The Cemetery…..

Well, this means only one thing…..he continued calmly.It was Voldemorts mark….and you both saw it because you both interacted with him….Ginny and Harry looked at each other a bit frightened…..Ginny you first met him in your first year and out control on you, and you harry, well since always…..

But why a light? What does it represent?What does he want from us now?Harry almost screamed.

Harry , continued that calm voice, he appears and send signs through different forms….nightmares, ghosts, lights, illusions, voices, ….it wasn't chasing for you….it was a sign. The he stopped,…somehow he wasn't so calm as the beginning.

A signal for what? Continued Harry with interest.

He's making his appearance…he wants to make every wizard/witch who sau him, believe that he is back, that he is returned…it's just the beginning of a new war….at the sounds of these worlds, tension, had been made felt, Harry and Ginny along with Dumbledore stood Quiet, seemed calm, but inside of them, fear was boiling, and the heart was beating so fast!.It was endeed the beginning of a new war.

Thank you profesor, said Ginny…we should be going now….

What about the people who only heard about him, but nevcer saw him? And the Death Eaters?asked Harry again, angrily.

For those who hasn't saw him….well they will know about his return through you…..those who saw him and fought him. Do not worry Harry, he will find a way to get back the Death Eaters.

You're talking as if there werent any hope left to stop him! He screamed.

I'm just telling the truth…said calm once again the headmaster.

Yeah , ….you are …aren't you? Response Harry arogant.Then Dumbledore rose his chin up, but didn't said anything….he knew about Harry's feelings, and thought that at one point he will dominate his anger and not reverse.

Come Harry,…thank you profesor…Good day! Finally Ginny said and grab Harry's arm , and took him outside.

What was that? That anger that I saw in you back there? Asked Ginny , alarmed, looking in his eyes, but he avoied her look.

Ron and Hermione came and saw Harry's guilt face.

We where looking for ….hey! what happened? How did go? asked Ron naiv.

Harry? Are you alright? Said Hermione, looking suspicious at his face.

Harry felt that he no longer need it to wait, so he told them about the Prophecy, and about Voldemort's new war.

Oh , my! Said Ginny and Hermione in chorus……so …so…one of you must die…

It isn't fair! Why you? yelled Ginny through the hallway, she almost cryed .

Hey, be optimistic, will you? It ain't going to happen something bad to Harry, he will manage to fight him!

What? Haw can you be so blind? Voldemort is about to start the war! Again! And we have to live through it! It won't be as it was before! She turned around , and run to the Gryffindor Tower, where she could be alone…..

Well, it is bad….said Ron with a guilty voice….I was just trying to…..you know….

We know, response Hermy..Oh , gosh! Let's go! We have Potions, and we are late!

Oh, right, I totally forgot! Said Harry, trying to forget at least this day, what he just heared.


	4. New feelings and new lessons

Morning came along, and the sun was shining, brightly in Harry's dormitory, that woke him up. Ron was still snoring, and Seamus,Dean and Neville, were still asleep. It was quite. Harry look at his schedule, he had Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and two ours of History of Magic….. so dull, Harry's eyes sattled on one part of his schedule and saw a new name next to the Defense against the Drak Arts lessons.. It was Frederick Frowning..''Such a weird name'' said Harry in his thoughts….

He was thinking about his career, what was like to be an Auror……he needed to concentrate himself upon Potion, DADA, Charms, andTransfiguration… Lupin told him that he will suport Harry no mather what, so he was hoping that he could be very well guide. He was wondering how was the new teacher at DADA….. where did he came from, who recommended him?

He went to breakfast and met Hermione and Ron bickering each other about something so unsignificant to Harry.

"Hey, guys" , he said , without looking at them.

"Oh! Hy Harry, we didn't saw you"….said Hermione…

"Of course you didn't"….said Harry silently with his head into his plate studiing his apple.

"Say, Hermione, have you heared about Frederick Frowning ?"

"Uhm, no….she said concentrating, why?"

"Well, havent' you look at our schedule?" Said Harry amazed."He is our new DADA teacher".

"Oh," then her eyes narrowed…. "I'm surprised Dumbledore haven't talk about him,to us in the Great Hall."

"Because this Frederick, guy, wasn't there!" Said Ron promptly.

"Even so….I have to go to the library, I'll meet you in the class!" Said Hermione in a rush.

"Of course, she is going at the library,"…said Ron and Harry in a bluff.

Potions worked out as usually, the greasy-haired professor hadn't stop talking about the silvered –wigentreed bark, esential for a powerfull potion, used by Aurors. Harry tried to pay attention but couldn't stop thinking about the moment when Snape gave a false Veritaserum to Umbridge, and betraied in a way Harry and his friends, but he actally anounced the Order that Sirius has left to meet his death……In a way he felt greathfull, and sorry for him, he was the joke target to his father and Sirus, but still, it wasn't needed to be hostill and disrespectable.

"POTTER!" Snape yelled at him, from the desk.

Harry rose his head. He realised he was alone in the classroom, no Ron, no Hermione, he just wondered what was going on. Then he looked at Snape's eyes, and saw the same look he show every day,every hour, every second.

Harry walked up to Snape's desk,

- "Potter, I have heard that you want to became an Auror," he said , directly." With no satisfaction I must say, I was recommended by Dumbledore to train you, it is not my decision, I do not have this pleasure to stand around a Potter, an arogant Potter…."he said with anger in his eyes. Harry boiled inside of him. How dare he said those things now? He thought the best was to shut up and listen.

"I know you don't have the pleasure for me to teach you, but you don't have a choice, so I will see you tomorrow, at 6 o'clock in the evening, to test your skills, no excuses.You may live now." He said that in a breath.

Harry couldn't give him a reply, so he said ''good day'' and left a bit annoyed about this. He didn't want to train again with Snape, after all that Occlumency bussines, Harry thought , for his sake, that he wouldn't interfear with Snape again….but he was wrong.

He met in the Griffyndor Common Romm, with Ron and Hermione, asking them were they've been.

"Snape just trow us out of the class, so we just came here." Said Ron.

"Ok,….uhm…Hermione, what did you do at the library?" Asked Harry

"Oh, I searched about Frowning, but didn't find anything…… I am surprised…."

"Maybe he was sent by the Minister, maybe he is a secret person or something….".said Ron

"I think Dombledore will let us now eventually……..come now, we have Charms, and I haven't recap much in this summer, so I do not want an essay or something if we'll be late." Said Harry embittered….

They walked to the charms classroom, entered .They were sharing the lesson with the Ravenclaws. Harry saw Padma Patil, looking at him from the other half of the room.She didn't had any expresion on her face she seemed more like a statue, waiting to blow up at every minute.

"What's with her?" Said Ron relluctantly, looking at her, next to Harry.

"UHM?" Response Harry wit hye eyes wide open. 'Oh…I do'no, she was looking in this way for about 5 minutes….5 long minutes….'he said a bit hypnotised.

Soon after professor Flitwick came in the room, Parvati shooked her head, looked down, then back at Harry, who was still looking at her concern. She looked away embarassed…..Prof Flitwick, started to talk with his small and funny voice about the Homophorus charm and how to use it against werewolfes. The first thing that came into Harry's mind when he heared'' werewolf'' was Lupin…..He iamgine himself how was to cast that spell onto Lupin and turned him back to human , at least temporarily.

"Could somenone tell me about the effects of the Homophorus spell?" Asked Flitwick searching for a rose hand. "AH! Miss Granger….". he said smiling when he saw the wild temper on Hermione's face.

"Homophorus charm is used to turn werewolfes back into their original state: human.However the human may never turn back into a werewolf when the full moon appears if the speel is cast completely, he may still have the temper and instinct of a wolf, making him still, dangerous, and feroces. He Homophorus charm makes possible the change of the appearance, but not the soul."

"Ah, yes,correct! Well done Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione , Ron and Harry, smiled togheter, while the rest of the gryffindors congradulated her.

"But there it may be a possible solution to turn the werewolf, back into human, even psyhicaly."The whole class was now interested when Flitwick said this, blusting into whispers and commentaries.

"You see, in the last century, potions masters, including Proffesor Snape, had searched foe an ingredient, known to be lost , to make an antidote, to cure finally the curse…..It is known to be called Dragon Silver Thoot. It is a rare ingredient, taken from a great and feroces dragon, about 20- 25- metres tall, with silver theeth, and olive green coloured. This silver thoot has a ser, into the nerv that extracts any other poison or viruses, even a wolf's gene from a human body." It was quiet in the class, when suddenly Hermione borke up the silence, asikng with interest:

"Has this Potion been tested yet, on anybody?"

"Momenteraly no, we couldn't find a …well a infected person, but we are not for sure about the mixed ingredients, if they are not compatable, it may cause other efects…"..

"Like what?" Said Harry, with his hopes high, for some strange reason.

"Like, paralising, the silver thoot, can dominate the other ingredients, and became too powerful or too poor, it can make the body feel paralised…..but this is not very important" Profesor said to the rest of the class, cheerful, breaking the tension, then he looked back at Harry and winked at him. Harry was a bit amazed. His interest for that potion was dominating his mind, thinking that he could actually save Lupin, and let him have a normal life. He didn't want to talk about this to Hermione or Ron, they would of tell him that it was risky, and the items are too rare to purchase and so on…..

Harry even thought of steeling that potion from Snapes secret ingredients loker, he must of have a sample somewhere, so he had to talk to him about it, or at least convice him to give some to Lupin…..but still, it was risky, for Lupin….he could paralised. There was time to test it , so Harry decided to wait for other news….

The hours he spend with McGonagall, came out to be quite exhausting, and when Harry thought he just got read of his theacher, a voice was made hearned behind him.

"Potter!…" Harry turned around, he saw McGonagall, looking at him with critical and also anxious look, but he could even distinguish pride on her face.

"Yes , proffesor,"he said, but continued in his mind ''what now?''

"I know that you want to become an Auror, as like you said last year, I want to know if you are still sticking on that thought."

"Of course," he said tired.

"Well, since you've got a ''remarcable'' on your final exam last year", then she gace him little proud smile, making Harry felt much better, he rare saw her smiling, "I decided with the agreement from professor Dumbledore, to train you and test your skills, if you agree with that, she said anxious".

Harry couldn't said no, he didn't want to dissapoint McGonagall, and besides, he really needed the training, even if it was hard. He left the room and went to find his mates.

He went to take the lunch in the Great Hall, and saw Ron and Hermione, sitting next to Ginny. He sat next to Ron's little sister, and she immediately blushed, but didn't want to show that. Harry felt a strange reaction to this, he bend his head don because he felt like burning in his cheeks….didn't know exactly why.

"So , Harry what did McGonagall told you?" Asked Hermione interested. Ginny looked up, eating her mashed potatoes.

"Uhm, well, she offered to train me," he said with a little sigh…….

"Well that is great isn't it? "She said excited. Harry couldn't believe how addicted she was with her studies, she could anythime took his place.

"Yes, but,…well, let's just say it's going to be a hard year"…he said with another sigh…."McGonagall, plus Snape, plus Dumbledore, plus Voldemort….I'm so glad that now I don't have any Quiddich….weird isn't it? I missed to fly, but now….I have too much to work, so….."

"Oh, stop complaining!" Ginny said with a bit of anger.She hated when he saw him in this situation, but she immediately felt embaressed when she noticed that Ron, Hermione, and Harry, were looking at her with wide opened eyes."Sorry", she said , silently, continuing to eat.

"It's okay." Harry said waiting for a response…He thought that she might said something about her situation, but didn't get a response, so he bend his head down, in his plate.

Ginny gave a sly look at him, just about to say something, but she ezitated.She rose and went to her classes. Harry watched her walking away, taking the corner. He felt bad.


	5. The mysterious professor

At the end of their lessons, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Common Room, and discuss about the new DADA teacher, when suddenly they saw Ginny running across the Common Room, and exit through the Fat Lady's Portret.

"THAT'S IT!" Said Ron exaspered!" I am going to force to tell me what's going on!"

"No! You won't rezolve anything with that!" Response irritated Hermione.

Without thinking of what he was doing Harry said:

"I'll go talk to her," and with that he left his chair, and his two friends speachless.

"Well, that was quickly"…..said Hermione, looking at the Fat Lady's Portrait, somehow uncredibly, as if like it hadn't been there before.

Harry, watched at the direction that Ginny took, and saw her standing and looking at the window in front of her. He approached her, and saw the same hypnotised face when he saw this summer, in her room. She knew he was standing next to her, she shocked looked at him.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" She said, dramatizing.

"I need to know want's going on to you, Ginny", he said sinceer. "Lupin and Dumbledore said that we could talk to them if it's about those ….signs….And you can always talk to me, if not to them."

"Oh, Harry, how could you help me?" She said annoyed.

"It's better to talk to someone than keep inside yourself", he said with a trembling voice , not sure if he should be there with her.

"You're right", she response, leaning her head down. Tears were dropping from her eyes.She weaped her eyes, took a deep breath and start talking.

"I am not well Harry; I have nightmares, I still remember of what happened at the Department of Mysteries….memories just haunt me….and,….and…I, uhm….dream you …..dying", then tears blust again in her eyes, now she couldn't stop them." Everywhere I walk I see you dead, and …Oh, my! I am so selfish…! I miss Sirius too, but I must of known how you can feel, and I am amazed of how you can manage to live through all this…."she said hopeless with trembling voice, looking again at the window. Harry felt so bad for her, he needed to confort her, so he folded his right arm around her shoulders, looking at her nostalgic. Ginny rose her head, and looked into his eyes, she felt so good, when he touched her. Shivers were passing through their body, making her fell weeker and stronger in the same time. She gave him a little smile, that just made Harry to smile back at her.

"It will be allright, Ginny," he said with a lower voice,"I'll protect you". He knew how hard this was for her, even though he mis Sirius more than anyone else…He felt great knowing that she made her feel much better. They sat there in silence, Ginny's head was settled on his shoulder, and felt so safe……She wish that this could last forever.

"Thank you, Harry", she said finally with a soft voice, smiling inside of her.

"Anytime, you know that"….he said, holding her even more tight into his arm.

They went back at the Common Room; Ginny went up to the girls dormitory, smiling pacefully. Harry sit down on his chair next to his two mates. Their faces were so amazed, they couldn't said anything , just waited with mouth open , for details. This made Harry giggled a bit.

"WELL?" said finally Ron, anxious.

"Well, what? She is allright now……she was having some nightmares, but now she is better." He said so calmly, writing on his homework.

"But,…uhm…did anything else happened?" Said Hermione, indiscreet.

"What ? NO! Why would you say something like that?" Response Harry with indignation.

" 'Cause you seemed so….satisfied, I don't know….just like the time when you were arround Cho but not so tense," replied Hermy.

"Uhm, no, look, she is my friend, that's it…"he said then gave a look to Ron, who looked at Harry with an eyebrown raised. Maybe it was like Hermione said but he just didn't see it, he just felt so secure on himself, when she was around him, maybe because Ginny isn't a girl who giggles permanently with a bunch of girls, wich intimidates him. But still, he thought and care more about her than usually…….

The next day he had hours with their new Professor of DADA.,later in the afternoon. As soon as Hermione , Ron, Harry, and the rest of the class, entered the classroom, they became anxious, and curios, whispering, who might their professor could be. Hermione somehow felt that he may not come, since Dumbledore haven't introduce him to the school yet. But suddenly, a door opened , producing a noise, that usually Snape remarcably used to do it, and an old, short silluette came in in silence, walking to the desk, without looking at the stundents, who were so speachless. He had a small hump, about 60 years old, with light brown and bushy, rare hair, thick eyebrowns, that covered, his small and suspicious eyes, his skin was covered with wrinkles, that just made him hardly to sketch a smile. Breaking the tension he put on his face a liitle smile, saluting the class with a very lower and expresive voice.

The rest of the kids, answered his salute, but then his smile deassepeared immediately as it appeared.

- "I am your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, I am so sorry I haven't been introduct properly, but unfortunatley I was delained with some…..eer….business at the Minister". He said flustered, then gave a look to each and every one of the student, including Harry, who felt somehow frozen when their eyes met. "I do not wish to strain your from your others activities, so if you think you are bored, or have something else to do, you may live now, but since you are a 6th year old students, I should probably imagine that evil is surrounding us, and that you are aware that you need to know how to protect yourselfs." He stopped, giving the same freezing look to them, but nobody mooved.

"Now then, let's begin shall we? We will cast first a spell on a Boggart, too see your abilities of concentration, and your sense of fear. How shall go first? Aaah, you are?" He asked looking wondering at Harry.

"Harry, sir, Harry Potter."

"Oh, well well, Mr Potte"r…..he said thoughtfully.Now Harry could read a bit of fear and anger in the same time in his theacher eyes….He frowned, but then his look was upon the closet wich produed a ''bum''.

Harry step forward with his wand ready, he anxiously waited to show him how good he was at this. The door just opened slowly with a creak, and from there at Harry's view, his body was shivering, melting him.Anger was blendet with fear , and courage in the same time. Voldemort's silluette became more bigger and bigger, stoped in front of Harry, looking at him with such evil eyes. He then cast a spell and from Voldemort's want came out his mother and father's face, Ginny's death body, the same as his best mates. Harry couldn't bear to see this, when Voldemort's face was filled with satisfaction. Allthough it wasn't real, he noticed the teacher's and the rest of the students where horryfied, anticipating. Harry knew he could defeat it and shouder quicly ''RIDDICULUS!'' Immediately the Boggart turned into his cousin fat body, amazed and emmbaresed that made everyone laugh ! Frowning however remained stunned. Harry looked at him and went to silence, he watched him walking towards him slowly with his eyes looking deeply into Harry's. You could have noticed the hidden proud and wonder hiding behind those bushy eyebrowns. He held a hand onto Harry's shoulder, and gave him a grinn.

"Well done Potter! Good job!" He said finally, making Harry felt releaved, and the rest of the class burst into aplauses. Harry couldn't understood that look on his teachers face, somehow, he flet like he was about to attack him, but he thought that maybe he was overeacting. The rest of the kids cast their ''riddiculus'' charms, Hermione, who saw herself failing at some exam, ( this thing actually frightened her so bad) the image turned into Umbridge's face at the time when she was attacked by the centaurs. Harry and Ron amused themselves at this, reminding them of last year, and how that bitch made their lives so ….unbarable. Proffesor Frowning, didn't gave them anything as a homework, wich made everybody glad. They went back to the Common Room, th three of them, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, discussing about their new teacher, along with Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

"So, what do you think about our new Professor?" Asked Hermy

"He is quite nice, I couldn't tell that much," we barely now him.

"I saw something strange in his eyes, a look that gave me the shivers"…said promptly Harry,starring at the floor.

"You did too? Said Parvati amazed…The same as my sister!"

"Uh? Said Harry",; in the same time everybody was looking at Parvati with interest.

"She had hours with him yesterday, she continued, and she told me that she had a vision of some sort…..I don't know… she saw him talking to a tall man with a cloak, she couldn't saw his face, but fragments of scenes, came into her head, screamings, green lights, curses, she saw Frowning running……all this during the class, everythime she looked at him…"

Silence spread out the room, everybody looking at eachother stunned.

- "Weird…," said Hermione with a shivering voice……

- "Now she is acting very strange……especially when is arround you Harry….she thinks that man with cloak is …she lained her head to Harry and said in a whisper….is Voldemort!"

Hermione took a hand to her mouth, while Lavender squeeck.

- " So that's why she looked at you so weird at Charms, that day.", said Ron dezinvolty.

Harry remained , a bit worried, still gazing the floor. He said in a breath that he was going to bed, and went to the dormitory leaving behind the strange looks of theirs friends….

"What ? Do you think he knows something?" Said Ron.

"I doubt it……but don't you think you will act the same….?" Said Hermione.

"I don't know…..it is crucial….."said Ron, as soon as Neville and Seamus nodded their heads."I mean, why Padma? Whay does she has to do with all the things are going on with Harry and Ginny?" He said , but then realised he shouln't said that, he rose from the chair and excuse himself to the dormitory.

"What did he meaned ''Harry and Ginny?'' "asked surprised Dean.

"Uhm, nothing, just bluffering…."said Hermione, avoiding Dean's look, then she rose and went to the girls dormitory leaving the rest of them puzzled.

That night seemed to be so long to Harry…..he sat on the edge of his bed, thinking, about his visions., professor Frowning, Padma, Ginny, and …Voldemort…..all of this, didnn't seeemed to match in his head so he finnaly decided to give up, and closed his eyes. He didn't manage to sleep much , two hours later he found himself in the Great Hall, eating sleepy his breakfast, in front of Ginny and Hermione, who were looking at him puzzled.

"Harry?" Said Ginny woith a raised eyebrown. "Are you allright?"

"Hum?" He said eating his last bite of toast." Uhm, I'm just sleepy"….that was partially true. He gave a friendly look to Ginny, that made her smile, soon her face brightened , and kept it like that all day. She felt conforting arround Harry, so did he. Ron came enthusyasthick, in the Hall, and announced Ginny that Quidditch practise, is about to start an hour later; she smilled brightly, after all she was a seeker, so she and his brother went to the pitch, and announced the rest of the team. Harry tried to gave a smile, but Hermione saw that he barely sketch a joyfull expresion on his face. She knew why.

"Don't worry Harry, maybe somehow you will get back in the team," she said smiling, trying to cheer him up.

"How can I? I mean, Ginny is the new seeker now, and Ron , is well Ron…..it's just no place for me , and it wouldn't be fair to Ginny to leave the team just because I have to go back.",he said with sadness in his eyes and voice, gazing his fork. Hermione looked at her watch, gave a last look to Harry, and said what she usually sais.''Come, Harry, let's go to classes, we are going to be late'' she didn't seemed to care about him, but it wasn't like that , she just, didn't know what to say anything else.

"What about Ron?" He asked narrowed, giving a look to the Entrance Hall.

"Don't worry, he knows where Hystory of Magic classroom is",she said calmly.

''Oh no!'', thought Harry….An hour with Profesor Binns, and he could fallen asleep on his desk…it was so boring….Harry gave a sigh,. But Hermione completely ignored it. At the end of the hour he and Ron, were amazed of how she can be so concentrated even at the most boring longlasting hours….

"So" , said Harry, " are you going to Quiddich practise now? What about Care after magical creatures?"

"Oh, well," we talked to Hagrid and agreed to skip his class this time.

"Sure, is there something that Hagrid wouldn't agree?" Said Harry, laughing a bit.

"Wright…look, I'll see you an hour later, bye!" Said Ron in a rush.

An hour later Harry saw Ron exhausted in the Common Room, basking on the armchair , sighing.

"Hey! How did go?" asked cheerful Harry

"Oh….as usual…I barely blocked a goal….Ginny was great though.!" He said dissapointed but joyfull in the same time.

"Really?" Asked Harry turning his look to Ginny, who was writing an essay. She rose her head when she heared her name mentioned.

"Oh, well….I am not better than you Harry", she said blushing, then returning to her essay. While Harry kept talking to Ron ,she gave Harry a sly look, but he didn't catch it..It was somehow good, she didn't want to be caught in an embarassing moment, especially when her borther was next to her.He would probably staring and putting her awkward questions that may haunt her forever.

"So, when is the first match?" Asked Harry, as if Quiddictch didn't ment anything to him.

"Soon," response Ron, falling asleep into his chair.

"That means in October….the 5th" . continued Ginny, giving the asleeped Ron a criticizing look, like her mother. Harry giggled and nodded. Their eyes met for a minute but then Harry said nervously, "Good night'', and went to the dormitory carrying Ron, who was nagging something , sleepy.

Harry finally felt asleep tired, wondering how it will be the following day. He closed his eyes, and saw nothing but darkness. He suddenly saw fragments of some events, that he couldn't unravel…a scream…. A female voice screaming through Harry's ears……a man with a cloak, a tall man…….Frowning………running….another scream….more screeches……Harry couldn't resist no more, he felt that he was about to explode, he wanted to escape….

"AAAHH!" He opened his yes, he felt from his bed, with a shake, he could now feel the pain, thanks to his fall, and him sweating……He breath hard as he put himself back into the bed, and lained slowly against the edge of the bed. Luckily he didn't woke anybody up…..

His scar was burning, throbing, aching him…….he knew…..he knew that Voldemort was preparing something, was near at least…..it wasn't a good sign. The he meditated over his dream, he thought himself that it might be just a nightmare but in his mind came Parvati's words ''My sister heard voices, she saw fragments of scenes, green lights, Frowning running…all this when she was arround the teacher''…. It was weird,…this conection, but Padma, saw all this, Harry dreamed……but what if Voldemort was trying to control his mind again! ''Oh no!'' he said to himself..''Not again'' he continued.

He wanted to close his eyes again, wanting to know what else was about to reveal……but ..nothing happened later that night. He felt asleep , and woke up that morning at the same hour, in the same condition, with a qualm, that made him feel a little confuze. Harry was wondering if he should tell this to Dumbledore or Lupin, but he decided that he should wait a little longer. But what if that little longer was too late? "Too late for what?'' asked reluctantly the Harry from his mind. But he didn't gave a reply……

"HAAARRYY!"

A voice yelled into the dormitory, awaking Dean, Seamus, and Neville, together. It was Ron who yelled from his bed. His eyes were wide open, was sweating, struggeling with his sheats. He finally got of his bed, and looked at Harry amazed.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Asked Harry the same amazed as Ron.

"I saw…..you……and …Ginny, and then…..you………

"What? What? What is with me and Ginny?" He said approaching Ron.

"You…were…. I don't remember!" He yelled and pull his head down with his hands.

"You've got to remember! "Said Harry exhaspereted

"Maybe it was just a nightmare," said Seamus trying to calm down the atmoshpere.

"NO! It seamed so real.!" Shouted Ron again, giving Seamus a hard , threathening look. "Harry….you died……..then Ginny, was lying unconscious on the floor, and somebody laugh………why is this happening?" Then asked Harry as if like he had all the answers.

"Why are you asking him?" Said Neville perplexed

"Because Voldemort is alive……and he is planning a new war". Said Harry promptly, directly to Ron., ignoring Neville.

"WHAT? How did you know that?" Asked again Neville.

"Because I dreamed exaclty what Parvati's sister felt at the DADA lessons….and it is obvious…I mean….what did you expect?" Said Harry frustrated., but not searching for anybody's face, and look. He leaved the dormitory in a hurry, didn't salute Hermione or Ginny, skipped breakfast and went straight to his first lessons, half-an hour early.

He felt anger mixed with concern, fear, confuse……. He didn't know what to do…..he wanted Lupin to be here….so he decided that after classes to write a letter to him, asking his opinion, but he still was unsure about Ron nightmare, vision, or what it was……who was next? Padma, Ron, Ginny, him…….how many? Did Ron entered in contact with Voldemort, or was just a nightmare? He needed to find out.

_Dear Lupin,_

_The first week at Hogwarts didn't turn to work out that well, it was quite unpleasant especially when Ginny is having nightmares ans do did I….sord off…. Last night I dreamed something bad, I couldn't figure it out, but it was somebody that I know, somebody who is my teacher.Professor Frowning. He seems to be a little odd,;Dubledore didn't introduse us to him, he has something evil in his eyes, I saw itt and so did Parvati , a student here. She said that felt very awkward around him, she heard voices, and had seen the same thing I dreamed last night. So did Ron….. I do not know if these are normal dreams, so as Ron sais, it felt so real._

_I hope this doesn't haven't anything to do with Voldemort, but I am having some suspicions._

_Anyway, I hope that everybody is allright, and you can give some straight answers soon._

_Harry._

Harry read his letter again, and then attached it to Hedwig's leg, sending her to the Order. He went at the Great Hall, to eat his lunch, he was starving. When he got there, sat next to Hermione, Ginny, across from Ron, far away from the other students, who seemed to be unfrightened, and happy as ever.

Harry saw Hermione's and Ginny's faces, concerned, but Ron was eating quietly, playing with his fork into the spaghetti.

- "Harry, we know…..Ron told us….that you and him…had the same dream," said Hermione.

"IT WAS NOT A DREAM!" Yelled the both of them, looking agitated at Hermione. Then they realised that the whole Great Hall, was watching them, and an awkard silence was floating around them. They put their heads down, continued eating, and start to talk like civilized people

"I wrote to Lupin this morning," said Harry without any expresion on his face."Maybe he could tell us about that weird teacher….Frowning….".then he gave a look to his professor who was talking to Snape.He was concentrated. Their eyes met and Harry felt his stomach rowling in his body, he felt anger, then he heard something in his ears, a female voice getting lowder and lowder , he knew now what she was saying….''NOOO! Pleaasaeeeee, aaaaahhhhh!'' yelled the voice….. it was awfull… Harry broke the eye contact and returned frozen with his mouth open to his friends.

"Harry? What is it?" Asked Hermione, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She died…..she was asking for mercy, but she was murrdered…"said Harry as if he predicted something.

"What? Who is ….she? "said Ginny concerned.

"I heard it……just like Padma…..he said suporting his head in his hands….I heard female voices screeching in my head…..just now….when I looked at Frowning. He gave me a hypnotising gaze and now this….."

"Oh my……"said Hermione, looking helpless at Ron, Ginny, and then back at Harry." Is something wrong with this Frowning……and I think it's got to do with Dumbledore, we have to talk to the headmaster , he must of known something about this, or at least have a hunch….he wouldn't be so distant to him ….."she said firmly.

"Why do you think he is distant with him?" Asked Ron in a whisper.

"Well, firs of all, I have never seen the two of them talking, and once en I came from McGonagall's class, I was going to the library, when I saw them arguing on something. Hate is what I felt between them, they talked about the Minister, and about Fudge's crises, and I hear then Dumbledore said:''I won't let you interfear in my bussiness , jst like you did at the Minister, severals years ago, you know I didn't agreed in the first place to bring you here and teach my students to protect themselves against the dark arts, wich you practicked long time ago……evil plans, you with you're little Death Eaters''

''I am threw with that and you know it!'' He said ''Some people never change'' and that's it….that's what Dumbledore said……and it seemed like he ment every word.

Hermione saw their surprised faces, and staring at the big, wood table.

"You mean, started Ron, he was a Death Eater?"

"I am not sure, I don't realy think so…..It would be so dangerous," and Dumbledore is much more smarter than that.

"But look at Snape! He was a DE. too. ," continued Ginny, looking at Hermy with indignation.

"Yes, but he was, and now he is not….. with Frowning is different……besides we don't know that for sure…" she replied calming down the situation.

"Like I said….if this is really big, I am sure that Lupin will write to me ang give me answers. He must have known something about this," said again Harry.


	6. The truth about Frowning

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry or updating so slow, but I had some problems with my internet, so, once again I'm sorry… Now I need a bit of help: would anyone out there like to be my beta? I'm learning how to use the English language so I don't know everthing about it, and therefore I make some mistakes. Please email me if you'd like to help out, you can find my email address in my profile, I would really **_**really**_** appreciate it guys! Thanks**

**Oly**

The next few days passed by Harry so slow, he thought it passed an eternity. He sat in the Common Room, making his homework at Potions alone, wondering why Lupin didn't answer his letter. A beak was made heard at the window next to Harry. Harry opened the window and Hedwig flew across the room, then settle on Harry's shoulder. Harry took the piece of parchment, and read it in silence.

"_Harry,_

_I must say that I am outrage at the fact that Dumbledore kept this away from you, he talked about him at the Order, but we didn't imagine that he might never talked to you this. Frederik Frowning was a spy of the Minister sent to keep an eye foe Voldemort….unfortunately things didn't turn out that well….Harry this is a big issue, we must meet in the Dark Forest at noon; bring Ron and Ginny too.''_

"A spy at the Minister'" thought Harry…… Then Ron and Hermione came in arguing as usual.

-"You are not the boss of me Hermione!"

- "Well someone should listen to what you're saying, obviously you're not!''screamed the girl with anger

- "It is my bussines with whom I talk or what I talk!"

- "GUYS!'' Yelled Harry at them, making them stop, but Hermione still looked furious. He handed them the letter and then Ron spoke.:

- "We should probably get going, let's find Ginny!"

- "Hold on! I'm going to! I'm involved in this issue as much as you do!" said Hermione outraged.

- "Okay then…..come on" replied Harry, knowing Hermione was not in a good mood to contradict.

They walked slowly to Hagrid's hut, Ron made a sign to Ginny who was talking with Neville; and then the four of them vanish in the Dark Forest. Inside all kind of sound and whispers where frightening Ron, giving him cold shivers all over his body. A few trees way from them there was a dark silhouette waving at them. Harry recognized Lupin. He ran to him, followed by Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Hi there!" said Harry loudly.

"Shhhttt! Keep it down!" said Lupin in a whisper.

He looked weaker than ever, his face all full of scratches and his eyes looked sad.

"Hermione! What are doing here?"

"I have the wright to be here too! Harry, Ginny, and Ron are my friends and I cannot stay beside!"

"Of course you are….but…..Oh, well , fine!'' he said finally.

"So what is with this Frowning?" asked Harry, sitting down next to Lupin.

"Like I said, he was a great auror at the Minster, and at the time when Voldemort was still alive, before you where born Harry, Fudge sent him to spy on Voldemort, so he became a Death Eater. Alas, he was consumed by the dark force, and he felt attracted to Voldemort's plans, so he became the enemy…Rumors say that one day, he ran off not knowing why, he manage to hide from him many years, until know….he return to Hogwarts…Dumbledore is outraged at this, he fought with Fudge, but the Minister said the Frowning just burst into Fudge's office and demanded to be sent to Hogwarts." He stopped looking at the dark grass underneath him.

"But why?'' asked Ron suddenly forcing Hermione to give him a desgusted look.

"Because he want to revenge on Voldemort and want to protect Dumbledore, although this is a bit…ironic….." she stopped concentrating at something, narrowing her eyes then she spoke looking at Harry. " Oh dear.."

"What?" said Ron.

"Lupin, you don't think that…" she stopped looking at him with the same frightened expression that he was looking at Harry.

"That he might attacked me and Dumbledore , that he's still a Death Eater ?"said Harry incredibly calm.

Nobody spoke…..clearly everybody was thinking at that thought, but then Lupin rose up, so did the rest of them.

"We shouldn't think about that ….but still Harry keep an eye at Frowning. You should probably go then" As Harry watched how his mates walked to the light, he remained with Lupin telling him about the Dragon Silver Tooth .After he finished, Lupin was looking stunned at him, but instead of being happy, Harry saw his revolted expression.

"Don't you dare doing such stupid things Harry! It's extremely dangerous! You could get expelled for stealing ingredients; besides it's not tested….I repeat don't do such foolishness!" he said to him like to a five year old.

Harry lead his head down of disappointment then walked away, catching up with his friends.

" Well, this situation complicates things a bit" said Ginny , holding tight her books, with her eyes wet.

"Are you allright Ginny?" asked her Hermione, attracting Harry's attention.

"Well, no, I'm not! Everything is so……complicated, it's just….I'm okay," she said calming down.." I'm must go study for my OWL'S " then she took the corner in a rush.

"Ginny….." Harry said in a whisper staring at the place she left.

"Harry? Come…Let's go!" said Hermione dragging him….but Harry seemed hypnotized ."Harry!" yelled Ron.

"What? I'm fine, let's go.." then he took off.

"You like her don't you?" said Hermione smiling at him.

"What? No, How could you think something like that?" he said blushing. He gave Ron a look, but didn't show any expression, in fact he didn't seemed to be paying attention to the embarrassing conversation he was having with Hermione.

"Oh, come on ,it's obvious! Isn't it Ron?"

"What?" said Ron looking at them reluctantly .

"Never mind" said Hermione sighing ."Let's go, we have Herbology"

All the lesson Harry couldn't think about something else beside Frowning and Ginny….He tried to make "the Ginny thoughts" go away, but he didn't succeeded.

Amazingly Ron didn't pay any attention to Harry, he just sat and listen to what professor Sprout was saying . After the lesson was over he tried to catch up with Ron, who was almost running.

" Hey, what's the hurry?"

"Err, nothing….habit" said Ron dry.

"Hey what's wrong? Is this about Ginny?"

Ron stopped at the Entrance Door to the castle, facing Harry, with a lot of anger in his eyes, that Harry'd never seen before.

"Look, Ginny is my sister, you may date with her if you like, but only if you really really really really fancy her, I mean…you know!…..So, do you?"

"No, Ron, I don't know, I can't she's your sister." Said Harry trembling in his words.

"So what if she is my sister? Like I said….you can ask her out or something, I know you won't hurt her, but if you will, watch out!" and with that Ron left leaving Harry speechless, staring at the wooden door.

The next thing he knew, Harry was at Hagrid's hut, along with Hermione, Ron and he other Gryffindors from his year.

"Good-afternoon to ya'll!" said Hagrid cheerfully. He winked at the trio, and they response with a huge smile ."Today we will study Nymphs. Parvati and Lavender utter an amazed sound and soon all the class started to pay attention to the professor.

"These wonderful creatures are like humans, but they are spirits of the woods or sea….they mostly live in isolated places, far from civilizations, what I mean is that they do not live here next to Hogwarts. They have incredibly powers, they can transform one's reality into his own reality, forcing him to live with his own dreams, people and wishes…..but…when he comes back to the real world he finds himself confuse, depressed….These nymphs are like drugs they make you feel better, but they're extremely dangerous , very dangerous, so if somehow, you hear them just ignore them, don't pay any attention to them, they can turn your life upside down." He ended with that making everybody look at each other a bit scared. The whole lesson they continued lecturing about the nymphs; Harry looked at the wonderful creatures and just for one moment Harry saw the nymph waving at him sensually. He heard the last word of every phrase tat he read repeating itself or by a female whisper followed by strange, high violins notes. He shut the book, he looked at Hermione and Ron, but they didn't seemed to be affected…He looked at the forest but he didn't saw anything and doesn't even want to see.


	7. A nightmare followed by a hug

**A/N : Hey guys! Sorry for updating so slow, I had to retype this chapter, it took me a whole night, well almost, hope you like it! Reviews please!;-)**

After his hours with Hagrid, Harry , Ron and Hermione went to his hut to discuss the latest events. Because of wondering what happened to Grawp, Harry had to ask Hagrid about him..

" Hagrid, say whatever happened to Grawp?"

"Oh, well, he was fine, until last week…." Suddenly Hagrid's face became sorrow.

"What happened last week?" asked Hermione curious.

"He wanted to break free, I dun no why, so I cut him loose and…"

"YOU WHAT?" said the trio together.

"Hey, no need for yell!" said Hagrid sad and angry in the same time." So, I put some spells upon him, and he is so weak now, he won't even talk to me, nor eat….Please Hermione, you are a smart girl, please help him!" begged Hagrid with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know if I am able to do it, he is big you know…..plus I have homework"

"Oh come on Hermione! " yelled Ron at her"Forget homework, this is for Hagrid!"

"Uhm, okay, but, Harry, Ron, I need your help too, Harry you will help me purchase the items for potions, and you Ron will help me mixed them!"

"Oh! Thank you Hermione!" said Hagrid who burst into tears, kneeling in front of her.

Hermione wasn't sure if she done the right thing, she had an unsecured expression on her face, but she had to help Hagrid.

They left, Hermione went to her dormitory to make all her homework and study some healing potions for Grawp, Ron went to bed to get prepared for Astronomy, but Harry remained in the Common Room, staring at the fire. He saw his Care of Magical Creatures book on the table next to him, and somehow he felt strangely attracted to it. He shook his head but couldn't resist! He took it in his hands and tried to opened it, but the pages automatically turned by themselves, and then stopped…. Harry saw a beautiful long, black haired nymph with silky white dress, staring at him with her hypnotizing eyes , but he felt that that picture attracted him so much, he felt that he was in another reality… A whisper strained into his ears beckoning him. Harry breath deep, feeling somehow frightened, his heart stopped for a moment and then he heard it again :'' Come.. find me…" He shook his head and a moment later he felt like spinning, then he woke up on the floor with his book wide open next to him. He rose up, breathing hard and loudly, not recalling exactly what happened to him…..Then he knew….he felt dizzy and then he felt good, those nymph's eyes came in his mind, but he closed them and they vanish with a scream! He shut the book and everything stopped!...He looked at the clock, and saw it was already 9 o'clock…. "It flew so fast"….Harry thought. He met Hermione and Ron and the fellow Gryffindors and went to the Astronomy Tower.

" Welcome class" said a sharp female voice, knew as professor Sinistra. "Today we will study clusters, who can tell me what they are?"

"A cluster is a bunch of stars, millions of years away, they form a glowing sphere, and they cannot be seen with the free eye." Said a very tired Hermione behind Harry.

"I am not proud of that answer, but yes it's true…..10 points to Gryffindor." She said then walked away a bit disappointed at Hermione's answer.

They all took their places at the telescopes

, searching for a cluster. Harry found one, and foe a moment he thought he never saw anything more beautiful .

"Aaahh, Harry, seems that you fund a cluster!" the professor said in ecstasy.." Good job!"

Harry took another look, searching the sky again, and then his eyes felt upon a shiny , big red star. Somehow Harry felt that he knew that star form somewhere, that he'd seen it before.

"Harry! Do you know what that star is?" said professor Sinistra scaring him, from behind. Harry opened his moth, but didn't spoke…..Suddenly Hermione response looking with a sorrow face at the sky: '"It's.. Sirius…."

Harry's heart froze in place, he felt cold shivers struggling with his body, and his tears pricked his eyes, but he didn't let them drop….

" Ah, yes, Sirius, the most shining star she could be found in the dog's constellation, in the North, to find it the coordinates are…." She kept on talking but Ron, Hermione and Harry didn't listen to her…..After the lesson finished, they all went to bet in silence, some of the Gryffindors were yawning, others walked in perfect silence, including Harry, who sunk in his own thoughts… He went to bed and immediately fall asleep.

He was running in the middle of a street…it was raining, and it was a cold night……He stopped to look in horror in front of him and saw lots and lots of green lights, screams, people who begged him to help them, but then he closed his eyes. He opened them back and saw a two silhouettes walking slowly towards him in black cloaks, but Harry couldn't figure out who they were. He tried to move but he panicked when he realized that he couldn't move his legs….as if like he was glued to the street. The silhouette stopped in front of him, and all Harry could saw was two pair of evil eyes, so familiar to him. In his arms was Sirius's dead body, and all Harry could do was to watch in horror. Voldemort started to laugh maniacally along with Bellatrix and their laughs repeated themselves in long echoes …Harry kneeled , he screamed at the sky with all his power.

"NOOOOO!'' That's what was made heard in the boys dormitory. Harry woke up wet ,as if like he was walking in the rain. One second later Ron, Hermy and Ginny were at the edge of his bed , along with the other boys forcing him to tell them what happened.

" Harry what else did you saw?" asked Hermione very confident on herself.

" Nothing" he lied. He didn't want to mention them about the fact that he also saw his parents.

"What if this is another dream that…you know…..what if Voldemort is controlling you again?" said Ginny scared

"I don't think so…No, It was just a nightmare"he was sure of that, he knew that the dream couldn't come true, because his parents were already dead. Surprisingly , she gave Harry a short but tight hug, and Harry was glade to feel her warmth, it made him forget about his nightmare. He looked at her, but she didn't want to give him any eye contact, she just left in a hurry. After everybody left, Harry tried to sleep, but he could close his eyes after 1 hour…..

While Hermione sat on the couch in the Common Room, Ginny came down, and sat next to Hermione.

" Hermione, I need to tell you something"

Hermione gave her a look and she saw Ginny's pale face, knowing something must be wrong, so she started to listen to her confession….


	8. Changes

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I'm late but I've been really really really busy with school , I barely had time for myself. So I hope you'll like this chapter, and I must ask again.. Does someone wants to my beta, to guide me into the "English grammar world?" ;-) Thanx again! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Another week has past but Harry didn't felt different from the past one….. Beside his other thoughts he was thinking at Ginny and her sweet charming face, but then again he was wondering how Ron might feel when he will find out about Harry's true feelings for her… Actually he wasn't certain about them either but sometimes he didn't cared about anybody else , beside he and Ginny.

He decided that it was best for him to go and talk with her. '"No " he said with loud voice.

"Harry? Who are you talking to?" asked Ginny coming down form the girls dormitory.

"Er… nobody" said Harry looking frowned around,searching for a person.

"But I thought I heard you saying…..Uhm… Never mind" she stopped waving her hand in the air as if like she was blinded by a smoke. "So…uhm…" she continued , somehow insecure " are you going in the Hall…at breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah" he replied with a smile.

"Great! Let's go together!" she said smiling back at him.

They entered the Great Hall and looked for Ron or Hermione. They spotted them and then joined them.

"Hey guys! What?" Harry asked seeing the shocked look on Ron's face.

"Nothing. I just didn't thought that you already …" he stopped to swallow his food.

"Already what?" asked Ginny concern

"Nothing!" Harry response snubbing Ginny, but still looking at Ron, giving him a look saying :''Shut up" It seems that Ron got it, because he immediately closed his mouth.

" Hey, Hermione…. " continued Harry after a deep , awkward silence "Do you know more things about the nymphs, beside what Hagrid told us.?"

"No……I'm not interested in those creatures. Why?"

"I heard one…. I think" He then told all of them what happened in that night.

"Watch out Harry! Those are dangerous!" said Hermione alarmed.

"It's not like I've asked them to come! It just appeared! Why are you treating me as if like it's my fault?"

"I'm not saying that…just that…..." Se gave him a full confident look, that only Hermione had and said :''Well, just be careful."

"Fine. Oh, God! I have to meet professor Snape in fifthteen minutes!"

"GOOD LUCK!" yelled Ginny , Ron and Hermione together.

Harry ran through the dungeons, took the corner, and found himself in Snape's classroom, alone.

"I am surprised that you are early, Potter" said a cold voice behind him. Harry turned around. Snape passed by him and told Harry to sit down. He gave him ingredients for a very complicated Healing Potion, that Harry had never heard about.

"What is it Potter? Too complicated? If you have read "The Most Rare and Efficient Potions" by Angie McDowell you would have made this potion in 5 minutes. But what can I expect form you, Potter?"

Harry said nothing, but inside of him he was boiling, and with an amazing calm he response:

"I'm sorry professor , but you haven't told me about this book. I never knew that it even existed."

"Potter, you should know better! If you don't get prepared for my lessons you will no longer have to come here! "

"Fine!" said Harry this time with anger. He got up, and left, not knowing where he was suppose to go.

"Harry!"

He heard a voice passing by him. He stopped.

" Oh …Hi Ginny, didn't see you" he said blushing.

"Shouldn't you be with Snape?"

"It didn't turned out that well….."

"Dumbledore will not like it" she said calmly to him.

"I don't care!" He then stopped realizing that he was yelling at Ginny. "I'm sorry Gin, I didn't want to yell at you….It's just that I've been stressed out lately and…"

"Something else is bothering you isn't it?" she said incredibly calm.

"Yes" He replied automatically. "No. I mean…." He took a look at her and then he knew he could rely on her , but still he couldn't told her about his feelings, because he is afraid of her reaction.

"Yes, Harry?" insisted Ginny approaching him.

"Another time…. Sorry… uh…" he said walking away from her…..

"You are such an idiot Harry! Now, she may never talk with you!" He was thinking in his mind.

Walking in silence on the first floor corridor he was surprised that he was alone at noon. He looked around but all the classes were empty.He stopped in the middle of the corridor. At the end of the corridor stood there a pale girl with long white dress and black straight hair. With her hypnotizing black eyes she just stoodthere with no expression staring at him. Harry felt that time has stopped. His heart sunk in his stomach, his feet were frozen and he felt empty and cold.

"Come ….find me!" he heard again in a whisper. He blinked and everything came back to normal.

"Are you all right , Potter? " asked from bellow Mr. Flitwick.

"Uhm, yes, yes I'm all right, thank you." He looked at the end of the corridor but saw nothing… He closed his eyes and sighed . Students were looking at him, he heard all kinds of sounds, chats, footsteps, and he was glad that he was back in reality.

But how can he be in another reality without realizing? He knew he had to talk with someone about this.

"Sweet surrender…. Come …find me….. You want happiness don't you.?...(giggles) Come……Come…..COME!"

Harry woke up all wet…. When did he fall asleep? Where was he? He looked around and realized that he was in the common room. "The whispers are gone" he said…. loking around only with his eyes. He got up and went to find Ron, or Hermione, but he looked at the clock and he realized that he was already late for his meeting with McGonagall. He rushed to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!'' said a voice behind the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late professor, but I think I've fallen asleep" said Harry barely breathing.

"You think? Never mind Potter. Take a sit." Said with a cold voice McGonagall.

Harry, I would like to say that I am proud of you're remarkable O.W.L. I hope that these lessons will improve you're skills and tactic. Before we begin the lessons I must give you a information that hopefully it will make you happy. As you know…there is no Gryffindor Quidditch captain and because you are such a great seeker I think that this title will suit you fine, don't you agree with me , Potter?" she said smiling.

"Yes, madam, but…what about Ginny?" he said barely temporizing his emotions.

"She will be a chaser , taking the place of Angelina Johnson. As you know Katie Bell has returned and Dean Thomas is the other chaser. The new beaters are Jordan O'Meara from sixth year and Michael McGillin he is in 5th year. Good… I believe you're next Quidditch practice is tomorrow. You better prepare you're team for the match! " she said ending with a smile.

"Yes, professor, thank you!"

"Don't thank me, thank the headmaster"

Harry was a bit surprised to hear this…. But then again he knew that Dumbledore wanted all the happiness for Harry.

"Now, Potter, to continue with our lesson, I don't want to waste any more time. We will first recap the simple spells I'm sure that you probably know them.

Harry concentrate all his mind on Transfiguration, tying to forget about the Nymphs, and enjoy the thought that he was made Quidditch captain.

After an hour Harry felt amazingly proud of himself because he achieved McGonagall's admiration.

"Well, Potter, it's much better than last year…I hope that you will do the same or work even harder to achieve higher scores! You may go now…"

"Thank you professor, good day!" said Harry with a smile

"Good day to you…. Potter…" she said almost in a whisper… but not with a happy voice… but with a sorrow look on her face.

Harry walked back to the Common Room, smiling every time when he thought at McGonagall's words when she told him he is the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team….. He entered the room through Fat Lady's portrait, and there he saw nobody else beside Ginny. She rose her head up and gave him a sweet smile.

"Hello Harry! Feeling better?"

"Uh….yeah…." he response wondering what she was talking about….then he realized that he yelled at her and left her in the corridor alone.

"What are you doing here alone?" he said putting his bag down and sat next to her.

"Oh, I was finishing writing my essay at Potions"

"Hey , Gin…. Guess what?"

"What?" she asked with interest.

"McGonagall named me Quidditch captain."

"Wow, that's great! " she response with enthusiast, then she gave him a spontaneous hug. Harry didn't expect this.

Then Ron entered the room accompanied by Hermione.

"What are you two doing?" asked Hermione somehow glad to see them together.

"Don't you know?" said Ginny surprised to both of them. "Harry is the new Quidditch captain!"

"That's great Harry! Congratulations!" said Hermione also giving him a hug.

"That really is great, mate! Hope will beat the slytherins this year!"

"Oh, we will! I have a great keeper and a wonderful chaser… " he gave a sly look to Ginny, but she caught him and she smiled back at him , blushing. "I don't know about the beaters though…."

"I'm sure they'll do just fine!" said Hermione happily.

"Yeah, they're pretty good… especially Jordan." Said Ron somehow envious.

"Chocolate frogs for everyone!" said Ginny, throwing at them three chocolate frogs….each!

"Wow! Thanx! " said Harry

"A little celebration… you deserve it!" she response.

They all stood up late, talking, discussing until finally Ginny went to bed. The trio remain by the fire.

"Harry….. Ginny told me something …. This afternoon….She walked by you and you behaved odd ….. What happened?"

"Oh, it's just that Snape bothered me again….I really don't know how I will survive with him all year!"

"Oh…." Said Hermione somehow disappointed

"But uhm…. Walking to McGonagall's office… I heard it again, this time I saw her….and it was freaky… she…" Harry stopped staring at the fire..

"She what? Did she made you believe that you were in another reality?"

"I guess so… But I didn't realized that! What am I suppose to do now?"

"Harry, please be careful….. I don't know… close you're eyes, ignore them… just… don't pay attention to them!" she said almost yelling at him.

"It's not that I am calling them!" yelled Harry angry at her. He got up and went to bed., without saying any words to his mates.

"Now look what you done!" said Ron angry to Hermione.

"I was just warning him!" she said back.

"Something is wrong with you! You don't usually act this way!" continued Ron

"I'm fine!" she response; but then , the same as Harry, she got up and went to the girls dormitory.

Ron looked stunned at the way Hermione took…… The most balanced girl he knew…..now…. unbalanced….


	9. More mysteries to solve

**A/N: It took me some time to write this but I've been busy with school and everything….I know… the same thing…yeah…. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy… and review! ;-)**

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team headed to the pitch for their practice. Leading the team was Harry, walking very proudly with his Thunderbolt. They all flew a while, so Harry could see their speed and tactics. Ginny scored four goals out of five….and incredibly Ron managed to save one….. But although Ginny was glad and flew around speedily, Ron was so upset that Harry thought that he will fall off his broomstick. Unfortunately he did not know whom to go first. Ron or Ginny? He decided to stay away, but as he past near Ron he slyly said to him :''Cheer up! Concentrate!'' It seemed that it worked because the next round Ginny scored two goals out of five….. Stubborn as she is she started to argue with Ron, so, Harry had to interfere. He watched then the two beaters, Michael and Jordan and he was quite glad about them. He smiled and said to himself that in favorable conditions they will win the Cup! After all, he had a valuable team. After several minutes, they landed on the ground , and then along came Hermione, she hugged Ron, then Ginny, then Harry, they all seemed to be surprised of her jolly.

"What's with you?" Asked Ron , somehow reluctantly

"Professor Frowning gave me a great project for homework last week as you know….and I've finished it today he was so glad with my essay that he said that he will take me and other students to a trip in the Valley of Shadows next the day after tomorrow! Can you imagine?" She said almost bouncing

"Wait! Wait! Are you saying that you are going in this ….valley… with that mysterious, strange, freaky, evil professor when elsewhere besides Hogwarts is no protection?" Asked Ron a bit angry now.

"Oh, come on! That Valley it suppose to inhabit so many great wizards that I've always wanted to meet! "

"And why is it called the Valley of Shadows? Don't you think it's a bit…..dark? Ron is right for once in his life, it is a bit sudden and dangerous!" This time Ginny spoken.

"You all could at least pretend to be happy for me!" Hermione said with anger and then left with hurried steps.

"Something is wrong with her behavior! Surely, she wouldn't accept that strange offer to that strange trip!" Said Ginny again.

Harry stared at the ground with big eyes, realizing what was going on actually.

"Frowning! He put Hermione under the Imperius curse! Don't you see? He is a… Death Eater!" He said the last two words in silence, then continued:

"Hermione would never accept that offer and he cursed her to get rid of her! If he is taking her to this valley, she might never return!" This time… Ron was the one who stared frozen at the ground.

"But …..do you think Dumbledore will allow this trip?" Asked Ginny concerned ….

"Don't you see? He is gone! Dumbledore is leaving in every week for at least four days, so this is why Frowning has an advantage! If he is a Death Eater he will take Hermione and any other smart, brilliant students to finish them off so Vol"… Harry stopped spoken, so as the others. There was a awkward silence between them, they all stared in fear gazing over the castle.

"Harry……"Ginny said with a trembling voice…." It couldn't be happening….Not like this! But….We have to do something!" She said looking scared at Harry. Immediately Harry touched her shoulder , looked into her eyes and said.:

"Don't worry, we will go together, we will follow them under my cloak, and we will put a stop to this!"

"Alright then!" Said Ginny a bit more confident but still fear was all around them.

They headed back to the castle ,took their lunch and went to their classes without saying any other word too each other. They never saw Hermione again that rest of the day.

Harry, Ron and Ginny took breakfast together, Ginny sat next to Harry which made him feel somehow uncomfortable, making him eat in silence. He noticed that Ginny never spoke that morning with Dean neither looked at him, this made him quite curious.

"Say, Gin, is there something wrong between you and Dean?"

"Uhm, no…. Why?" She said a bit unsecured.

"Well, I've noticed that you didn't talked to with him this morning….neither yesterday at training".

"Well, aren't you attentive?" She said with a smile. This words made Harry shut up, making him feel embarrassed . Seeing him blushing, Ginny giggled, and continued eating. Harry couldn't not help himself to giggle inside his mind, startling something inside his stomach that just made him felt so unsettled.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Asked her finally after a long pause.

"No….Maybe she is at the library".

"She's not Parvati Patil from across the table." I wanted to give back a book, and I noticed that she wasn't there….."

"Where could she be then?" Asked Ron worried.

"Who? Where?" Asked again a girl across his shoulder.

"HERMIONE! Gosh! You've scared me!"

"Where were you?" Asked Harry

"Oh, I talked to professor Frowning……he said that we are leaving tomorrow at noon! "

"Has he spoken to Dumbledore about this?" Asked Ginny, trying to get a suspicious answer from her.

"Of course, you silly! He is a great teacher you know! And a great wizard too!"

Nobody said any word after this. Clearly Hermione wasn't herself. Harry was most certain that she was under the Imperius curse.

"Harry! Don't you have lessons with Snape today?" Asked Hermione , leaning her head in one side.

"Oh……right….. I've forgotten"! Said Harry withered." I don't think that he will see me today…. After that fiasco from last meeting……"

"You should go, before it could get worse", advised him Ginny wisely.

"Yeah…. See you all later!"

Harry headed to the dungeons in a hurry. He arrived finally to Snape's office, but before he could enter he heard a yell filled of anger.

"You cannot go there alone, Frederick! I insist on going! I don't think that HE would want a fool like you to go there alone!"

"Snape! You don't know anything about this! We've arranged everything, Dumbledore is gone, but in case he is returning, your job is to keep him here, and watch him closely! You know that! I can do this myself!" Roared Frowning at Snape. Harry heard footsteps walking towards him he didn't have time to backup, or run so the hard door ran into his head, unbalancing him, making him falling on the solid floor.

"Potter? I'm sorry….I didn't….Are you all right?"

"Yes professor, I'm…. fine…" he response patting his aching head.

"POTTER !" This time , Harry recognized Snape's voice. He rose his eyes and saw a incredibly tall silhouette, it took several long seconds to resize shapes again , o their normal size. Snape, still shacking of anger continued:

"What are you doing here!"

"I…..I came for our lessons…".

"Ah!... Our lessons… I thought that you will never come back here, Potter!"

Then Harry's eyes filled with anger, since Snape didn't want him there, he though: why not leave? But then he realized, that wanted or not, he still needed his training to become an Auror.

"Professor, I have the book you've mentioned last time…"

"Very well….. Open at page 357 and make that potion in less than 30 minutes. If you can't do that you will no longer come here again."

It seemed that Snape wanted to gave rid of Harry very quickly, because Harry realized that that potion had such complicated ingredients, and it was impossible to make it in less than 30 minutes. He asked permission to get some ingredients from Snape's desk, but it seemed that his teacher didn't hear it….or didn't want to hear him…. Therefore, Harry walked towards his desk, opened the locker and took his ingredients….But somewhere in the back , there was a shiny sharp ingredient looking like something that appeared to be a tooth. Harry immediately realized that it was the Silver Tooth, useful to cure Lupin. He struggled with his thoughts : should he take it? Shouldn't he? What if Snape finds out that Harry actually stole it? He leaned his hand insecure to grab it, but then, just then, Snape yelled from over the other side of the desk :''What's taking you so long?'' Harry panicked and grabbed the ingredient, he cautious put it in his pocket and grinning slyly he walked back to his desk. Harry didn't succeed in finalizing his potion, it supposed to turn blue, but unfortunately it's color was a dark violet. Snape looked at it and said with disgust :"Hmm!..."

"Potter, I am really surprised that you've achieved a Remarkable at this subject !"

"But professor , I can't make this potion in half an hour! It's much too complicated, in this book, it says that it needs at least one hour and a half to boil!"

"When are you going to stop complaining?" Response Snape loosing his patience…

"But.."

"Listen! I don't want to see you here again Potter! Deal it with Dumbledore! I am not going to waste my time with lazy wizards such as yourself!" He pointed to the door, and Harry took off slamming the door. It didn't seem to him that Snape was acting like he usually did… He seemed much to….impatient…

Harry walked back to the Common Room, squeezing tight The Silver Tooth, still grinning inside, but he doesn't actually know how to explain it to Hermione or Ron…or Ginny… he doesn't actually knows how to make that potion, but still, he believes that he will find a way to make it!


	10. Between two Worlds

The next morning was so tense because everybody ( meaning Harry Ginny and Ron) had to wait until lunch to follow Hermione and save her from any danger (if there was one) They had to act so can Hermione mustn't suspect anything from them. At breakfast they all ate in quiet, and when the clock stroked 11:30, they've hidden under Harry's cloak and quietly went to Frowning's office. They nearly got hit by the door which on that moment was opened by Frowning. He didn't realize that three students were following him! Surprisingly he went to the dungeons. There Harry saw Hermione, and a bunch of other small students even first years.

Harry couldn't hear what he was saying to the children but in a second they vanished!

" How could that happen?'' asked Ginny, standing in the place were gone.

"They…. Disappeared'' replied Ron.

"Of, course…. Other wise anybody could have followed them.. He's smart!'' said Harry

"But how come the small kids could have done that?''

''Maybe there is a way for groups…'' respond Harry

''Perfect! Now, what do we do? We can't go after them not knowing where they are!'' said Ron irritated.

''Nothing…..'' said Harry disappointed .

Ginny looked at him with worried eyes, and instinctively looked at the Dungeons Entrance. All they could do was to wait.

" We have to wait until the come back……Who knows what's happening over there …'' she said finally; Ron got scared at this statement but he didn't want to show it . Eventually they went back to the Common Room.

At midnight Harry couldn't sleep. He heard a door slam coming from the girls dormitory. He got up and went to the door but he didn't opened it. He heard a girl… crying… He couldn't resist it; he slowly opened the door and saw Hermione on the stairs crying softly. "Should I go there and find out what happened?" He thought that if he went now, Hermione's pride would have been ruined, but if he went later, like tomorrow morning, he may not receive nothing from her. By the time he maid up his mind Hermione was heading to the girls dormitory. Harry went back to bed, annoyed that he didn't went to talk to her.

Morning came along and Harry was woken up by Ron. Ron was very excited.. he needed to go ask Hermione about yesterday but he needed Harry for this.

" Come on Harry! "

"It's too early… they don't serve breakfast at this hour!"

Indeed it was too early, and when Ron realized that he put himself back in bed all dressed up and waited. After Harry got up, they both went downstairs for breakfast.

''Go on, ask her!'' said Ron behind Harry's back

"I don't understand why you don't ask her!

"Well, aren't you anxious to find out?''

"Yes , but…'' he was interrupted by Ginny:

"Hi guys!" have you seen Hermione?

"Well, we're heading to the Hall…"

"She's not there…" said Ginny immediately.

"But then…?''

"I bet she's still in the Common Room." Said Harry precise.

Then he told them about last night.

" Oh, you twit, why didn't you went and ask her?" asked Ron annoyed.

"I told you already! "

"Tell him what?" asked a girl's voice behind them.

"Oh, Hermione!" said the three of them together.

"Well, I'm surprised you're all… surprised to see me.'' she said while walking to the Gryffindor's Table.

Ron was sqeezing Harry's arm, forcing him to ask her about the trip.  
- " So… How was yesterday?''

" Yesterday?" asked again Hermione looking perplexed at him.

"Yeah, with the trip …. Frwoning's trip!'' Harry was afraid that her memory was erased.

"Oooh, the trip! It was cancelled you sillies! " she said jolly.

"What do you mean cancelled, I.. we saw you.. Disappeared!"

"……in the dungeons'' completed Ron

"Are you all out of your minds? After the trip was cancelled I went to the library and then I remain in the Common Room to study!"

"What do you mean? How come we've never saw you?'' asked Ginny

"Of course you saw me! I saw you, you saw me! I went with you at the classes remember?''

''But we….'' Continued Ron but he was stopped by Ginny.

"Sorry, I guess we've must have taken some of Fred and George's products and forgotten!'' said Ginny smiling.

"Hay, those things are dangerous.. Watch out, even though they are your brothers!'' said Hermione wisely

''We'll go now…'' said Ginny grabbing Harry's arm and Ron's robe.

"Uhm.. .Ok…. Bye!" respond Hermione a bit questioning.

Ginny grabbed both of them to the library and then went to search for a book. She returned quickly with a large, old book and opened it right in the middle.

" Have you heard of parallel universes?" she asked both of them. She was behaving now like Hermione.

" Uhm…no.." they said in chorus.

"Well, let's say that in another place we are doing in the same time different things! That we exist , but doing different things, during another life!"

"Wait! Are you saying that we… are not here right now?'' asked Ron .

"No, I mean that just another You is somewhere in another country, or world doing something else! Like a clone! This is what Eileen Drift calls parallel universes.'' She finished with a smile.

"So… I may have another ….life.. He's not aware of me?''

"Exactly! Look here" Harry read the passage explaining everything Ginny just said.

"When Hermione told us the trip was cancelled I knew she was lying.. Because that moment wasn't real… I mean it is but not in our time! You see, we where there when she told us about the trip, we where there when Frowning Disappeared with them, but we weren't there when Hermione told us that she was studying in the Common Room.''

"So, you're saying that this Hermione is a fake?"

''Yes …and no. She exists in Hogwarts, but the thing is that Her universe interacted with Ours and we're know very mixed up! The "real" Hermione is still out there with Frowning''

"But if that Hermione is here, it means that somewhere all of Us are there also… And if we meet…''said Harry

''It would be very confusing!''

''My gosh…." But when will this end?''

"It doesn't! It's not a cycle, it's real!''

''How can it possibly be real! How did Her universe collided with Ours?

" These universes are moving, so we just have to wait until Hers universe go away, we just have to keep away from Ourselves….

"But how do we know when it will go away, and which one of the students is which?

"Eileen said that these changes are made subtle.. Like then when Harry saw Hermione crying… Actually it was "another" Hermione" explained Ginny.

''So we just have to wait….'' Said Ron

No one said a word. They heard a giggle, Ginny recognized it. It was hers! They hide behind a bookcase and watched their own lives. But Harry saw something different. The "other" Harry was holding the "other" Ginny's hand and they were laughing! Suddenly Harry couldn't believe his eyes! He was kissing Ginny Weasley and it seemed that he didn't mind it at all! Harry blushed, so did Ginny, and Ron couldn't help not looking bad at Harry. Then he said him:'' Oh come on! In public?"

"Hey, that's not me! I mean it is me, but I couldn't do that…" "Or could I ?" completed in his mind. After the "others" left they went to the Common Room and saw Seamus and Dean talking to each other. They looked at them in a way that made them feel uncomfortable.

"Back so soon?''

"Uhm , yes, we…I'm not feeling that well'' said Ginny.

"Oh, sure…'' giggled Seamus.

It was odd for Ginny to think that Dean thought that she and Harry we're together. They sat near eh fireplace quietly.

"Shouldn't we be… invisible? Or just get away from here? Everything would be mixed up!" said Ron looking around at the changes around him: Parvati glanced at him, Neville seemed to be much taller, and new paintings were on the walls.

"Maybe, but what can we do?''

"If we could only Disappear!''

"Hey! We could go to Hogsmeade! So what if no one will allow us, I mean they will punish the "other" Us and we won't have to bare the consequences !''propose Ginny

''Hey, great idea!" Approved Harry "But if we have to sleep were will we do that?"

"In the station!''

So they went to Hgosmeade. They flew there with stolen broomsticks, they bought some goodies-luckily they had some money- and they spent the night in the station. It wasn't that comfortable , but Harry was thinking about that scene when he saw himself kissing Ginny. This image gave him goose bumps, but he was still wondering himself what was like if that was true. That night he dreamed about Ginny… He woke up with a smile, thinking that maybe one day he will be with her, just the way his "other" life was with the "other" Ginny.

Morning passed, and they flew back to the castle. They didn't figured out how to explain this to whoever they may catch them. Luckily, they manage to enter into the castle and took a peek at the Great Hall. They didn't saw "themselves'' nor Frowning, but there was Hermione.

"Let's go!'' Ginny said.

They left their brooms and went inside.

"Hey Hermione!"

"Oh hi guys! Where were you?"

"We just… went to a …morning walk." Lied Ron.

"So….."

"I don't want to talk about that!" she rushed Harry.

"She's back" he said in a whisper to Ginny and Ron.

But still they needed to talk to her about what happened.

At the end of they day they sat in the Common Room. Ginny told Hermione about the parallel universes, Hermione was very interested in this, she was very angry with herself that she didn't knew this.

"Look, Hermione, we need to know what happened yesterday! When did you get back?" asked Harry

"I don't know what you're talking about! I know I had been missing but I just don't remember anything!"

" But, why did you said that you don't want to talk about ….something"

"Oh, somebody said to me something rude and it affected me and I just… cursed him"

"Oh, gosh! Have you been punished?"

"Yes, by Snape!"

"Look, Hermione, you said to us that you were about to go on a trip with professor Frowning to the Valley of the Shadows or something!'' said Ron

Hermione became pale and looked at the dancing fire while Ron continued :'' We think that you were under the Imperius Curse"

" We need to know what happened there… But what is the Valley of Shadows?'' continued Harry.

"The Valley….It's a place known to be ruled by Voldemort.. It's a place where he used to revive all the dead …Maybe Frowning is a Death Eather and he wanted mine…. Our services for something!..."

"But what ?….."

They sat in silence for about 3 minutes , eventually Ginny broke the silence:

" Look, we won't find an answer like this, maybe we should take a Veritaserum  
from Snape and force him to drink him."

"That's a good idea, but if we get caught…"

"It's too risky…" said Hermione in silence.

Harry was determined to steel a bottle of Veritaserum from Snape, after all he stole the Dragon Silver Tooth, the problem was how to force Frowning to drink it.

"I can steal it! " said Harry

"What..?'' asked Hermione impatiently. He saw Ginny looking interested at him.

"I've stolen the Silver Tooth! I could do it again!"

"Harry, what did you just said?"

"No,……why? If you want to make the potion you don't have the ingredients! You were a fool to do that!" said Ginny

"Look, it was a great opportunity, I could just leave it there! I will get the rest of ingredients, I don't know, the point is I can do it again!"

"NO! You won't do that! There must be another way! We can't just force Frowning to drink that, he will tell the Headmaster." Replied Hermione angry.

"I'll go talk to the Headmaster. It will be much easier then" propose Harry.

This time no one respond. Harry had to go and talk to Dumbledore, he was determined to do that..


	11. The game

Harry was walking the corridor towards to Prof. Dumbledore's office. He guessed the password and stepped on the stairs. He knocked on the door, and heard a voice behind it. He walked in.

There, he saw the same big office, and Dumbledore in the middle of him, staring at the paintings on the walls… Harry could only suspect that he was talking with the people inside them .

"Professor?"

"Oh, Harry, yes…. You've come to see me because…..?" Dumbledore said walking towards his desk.

"Because of Fro…. Professor Frowning" said Harry politely as possibly.

"What about him?"

"We… I suspect that he is a dangerous person."

"Why do you think that?" asked the professor calm.

"Hermione told me, Ginny and Ron, that she was going on a trip with him, but the next morning she was there in the Great Hall, and she didn't seem to know anything about the trip… So Ginny said that two different universes collided and ….Well, Hermione is back now, and she said that she doesn't remember anything from the trip… So, we think that she was under the Imperius curse."

There was a pause for about 1 minute in which Dumbledore just stared at Harry who was completely nervous. Then, Dumbledore spoke:

"Well, as you can see, professor Frowning created a diversion …. He calculated the exact time when those two universes collided so he can take Hermione and the other students _there…"_

"Professor… It seems to me that you are aware of what happened and yet , you're acting like nothing happened!" Harry was getting angrier .

"I know what happened….. because I was there."

Harry was paralyzed… He didn't know how to react.

"This valley of the Shadows is a place where Voldemort used to …"

"I know what it is!" said Harry quickly

"Of course. Well, professor Frowning took me and several bright students from different years to make a research of that place. I considered it was safe, because I have made some researches and it seemed that Voldemort doesn't show any interest in that place anymore."

"How do you know? I mean, what if Frowning is a Death Eater and he may use Hermione or the other students as a bate and bring Voldemort there… and.."

"Harry ,enough!" said Dumbledore a bit excited.

"Sir,….How come Hermione doesn't remember anything?" Harry insisted.

Dumbledore took a pause… He stared the carpet and looked around for something…. Harry immediately thought that this person wasn't Dumbledore.

"Harry, please, nothing is wrong with Hermione, maybe she took a potion or a candy of some sort…" he ended with a smile.

Harry said :''Good day'' a bit dissapointed and left…

He went to the Great Hall to talk to his mates.

-"So?" asked Ginny.

- " He's bluffing." Said Harry in a whisper.

He searched for professor Frowning but he wasn't anywhere.

" I think that Frowning drink a Polijuice potion and became Dumbledore in case of any suspicions…. He refused to answer my question about Hermione's memory.

"Wright….. But if he is Dumbledore… Where is the real one?" asked Hermione a bit scared.

"Oh come on Harry! He is the greatest wizard, no one could have just took him and transformed into him!" said Hermione again indignated.

"Maybe he is off somewhere and he's not aware about anything arround here." Suggested Ron.

"Exactly!" approved Harry.

"Look….. If we are the only ones who suspect this… it means that Frowning is controlling each and everyone of us and Dumbledore is not here to protect us!" exclaimed Ginny angry and scared in the same time.

"We'll talk about this later, but we have practice today, and tomorrow is our game!

Before they head to their practice Hermione suggested again to return the Silver Tooth to Snape before he may realize is missing. Of course, Harry refused. Hermione got upset and refused to talk to him the rest of the day.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team headed to the pitch. Harry wasn't that excited, he already got used to the atmosphere and he had faith in his team.

Harry saw Draco's eyes gazing him with hate. Harry smirked and flew in the air.

Under him he saw Ginny chasing a Slytherin cheaser, she managed to catch the quaffle and through Harry's amazement she scored impeccably! The score was 60-40 for the Slytherins…. Harry searched with his eyes for the Snitch…..Then a beam o f light blinded his eyes! He flew after it, and it seemed to him that it was faster than ever.. He didn't care about the rest of them, he was concentrating in winning. He looked behind and saw Draco speeding and forcing his broom to accelerate. Harry lost the Snitch! But just then when he wanted to slow down he saw Draco chasing madly something gold.

Harry rushed in that direction…. Under him he heard another score from the Slytherins. He fought with Draco, but he pushed him in the left, then in the right, Harry thought he never could escape this….. When Draco was laughing at him , Harry took the chance to do the Wronski feint , so he dived in as if he was chasing the Snitch, and looked behind for Draco; as he expected , he was after him. Harry didn't knew if he might crash to the ground or make it, but now he needed to concentrate of how to pull up ;which he did, with all his power ,and Draco, with a scream, got straight to the ground!

Harry didn't look back, he reached for the Snitch and eventually he grabbed it ! Everyone applauded! They WON! His team won!

He landed to the ground, he saw in a corner the Slytherin team carrying Draco to the hospital wing, and from straight ahead Ginny was running to him! He instinctively grabbed her in his arms, spine her a while in the air laughing and very excited! The others hugged him and cheered him…..It was a perfect day.

In that evening, the Common Room was filled with Chocolate frogs and other goodies, screaming and laughter .

"Man, Harry I never thought that you might succeed the Wronski feint! It was so awesome!" said Ron cheery

"You were great too! Great keeper what can I say?" said Harry smiling wide.

He didn't saw Ginny that evening, he asked Ron where she was and he respond that she went to the Girls dormitory to talk something with Hermione. Harry recalled that she was sitting in a corner gazing the team , but she seemed absent.

That night was followed by very sweet dreams, and Ginny was in one of them. Harry was still surprised of his image kissing Ginny , but this time he dreamed himself doing just that, only he felt something more powerful. He woke up all sweaty with a lot of questions in his head. He wanted to talk to Ginny so badly….


End file.
